My lover, my best friend
by dreamer17
Summary: Oliver WoodOC Meet Daisy Bell sister of Katie and follow her changing relationship with her best friend Oliver Wood im a shocker at summaries so just take my word for it and READ IT! LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. Return to You

HIGH FLYING.ADORED  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* "Ahem." Professor Mc Gonnagal looked around the room disapprovingly. "Mr. Wood, if you'd care to dispose of that ridiculous hat before this class ends, I'd be most gratified.Thank you."  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal waited for silence. "Now, I have some news that I'm sure will cause a riot but nevertheless." She smiled wearily. "Daisy Bell will be returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays; at this stage she is due to arrive sometime on New Years Eve-"  
  
Mc Gonnagal paused as excited whispers broke out all over the classroom. "For those who don't know," the professor spoke to two new students, "Daisy has been on exchange to Merlin's Academy of Figure Broomstick Racing."  
  
The noise grew and then abruptly stopped as Professor Mc Gonnagal sent a stream of gold sparks flying across the room. "Thank you. Judging by your excitement, I have no doubt that Daisy will find it easy to back into Hogwarts. That is all." With that she transformed into a cat and stalked briskly out of the classroom.  
  
The fourth years again erupted into excited speech as they flocked out of the classroom, towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Ooh I'm so excited!"  
  
"How good is it gonna be to have Dais back!"  
  
"She said in a letter that she's changed a bit - She says she's lost her puppy fat! Like she had any in the first place!"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure she's still a champ!"  
  
"I can't wait to see her! Do you know they don't have hols at Merlin's?"  
  
"Yeah that's why she isn't coming back right after Christmas. Her parents wanted to see her a bit."  
  
"Well if she was my child, I'd send her to a place where she'd never come back. I don't know why you're all so happy.filthy little mudblood."  
  
Silence.  
  
Jezzabelle Catz, a sneering Slytherin girl who looked like a sucked mango pip with her dyed orange hair and pointy features stepped forward and was about to continue when someone else spoke -  
  
"She's a pureblood you snob. Get over your jealousy. We all know you wanted her exchange. Hate to disillusion you Jez, but Daisy, blindfolded, after three butterbeers; flies better than you do, even after your five years with a personal trainer. "  
  
Oliver Wood said this casually but the impact on Jezzabelle was enormous. She turned pink and shut up like a clam, not daring to say another word.  
  
"Hear! Hear!" called Angelica Spinnet.  
  
"Harsh!" said Dean Jordan chuckling.  
  
"Well she needed a wake up call!" smiled the Quidditch Captain as he sat down at the table.  
  
He and Daisy had been best friends since they were two. They used to spend hours together flying and talking.lots of talking. He wondered if she really had changed over the last year and a half. Well, he'd just have to wait and see. 


	2. Helpless

Chapter 2 * The days flew by and the Saturday of New Years arrived. With it came the excited buzz of expectancy.  
  
"Wonder what time she's arriving." Said Dean, is mouth full of porridge.  
  
"Dunno.hope it's soon though!" smiled Rosie Johnson, another of Daisy's good friends.  
  
Just then the mail arrived. Over a hundred owls swooped down on the tables. Oliver received his weekly subscription of Quidditch in Quantity, a postcard from his cousin at Beauxbatons, and a letter.  
  
The letter was addressed simply to Oliver in neat curvy writing. He opened the letter curiously:  
  
To my Keeper, ****WATCH YOUR BACK**** Always ?  
  
A trail of gold question marks floated around the edge of the page. Oliver smiled. He turned around and there she was, ten times more beautiful than he remembered. Damn! Why does my best friend have to be so bloody pretty?  
  
People began to notice her arrival and soon people, swarmed to say hello to her.  
  
"Oh my god! I've missed you all so much!" She half cried, half laughed.  
  
Her friends replied with hugs and squeals of excitement.  
  
Then finally it was Oliver's turn.  
  
"Hello my angel!" She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Watch my back, ay?"  
  
He laughed as he returned her hug. He couldn't help but notice how slender and fragile she was. It felt good, like he was sheltering her from the world.  
  
Daisy had felt it too. His protection. She smiled into his jumper.  
  
"I'm starving," she explained as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Her friends watched in awe as she piled her plate with crispy bacon and pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup (A/N: My person favourite breakfast). "We couldn't tell," Angelica, giving her friend a squeeze.  
  
Oliver studied Daisy as she sat opposite him. He was overwhelmed by the life and sparkle in her. Her golden hair had grown and now hung in defined waves around her face. Her turquoise eyes smiled and danced, lighting up her whole face. She was so refreshing. Oliver realized he was staring and shook himself.  
  
"Gorgeous aint she?"  
  
A voice spoke in his ear. Rosie winked at him. She had missed nothing. Oliver blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Just then the clock struck ten - Quidditch practice.  
  
"Diya wanna come and watch Dais?" said Rosie with a sideways glance at Oliver.  
  
"Love to.Oh and congrats about the captaincy Ol! I always thought you'd make a great captain."  
  
"Thanks, Dais." Oliver smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back mischievously. Why am I doing this? She thought. Daisy, stop it! You're flirting with your best friend!  
  
  
  
Oliver grinned at Daisy as he swooped past on his broomstick. Her heart skipped a beat. He'd grown so much over the last year. He looked so strong, so powerful. He had such control over the air. And he was hot. Yes, Daisy admitted, Very hot!  
  
"Ok team. We'll call it a day. Same time tomorrow. No excuses Fred!"  
  
Oliver flew down towards Daisy.  
  
"You've got so good!"  
  
"Flattering Dais, but you're probably still better. You've got the grace."  
  
The both looked at each other.  
  
"I'd offer to take you for a ride but you probably wouldn't want to - I'm a bit sweaty."  
  
Daisy looked into his laughing brown eyes and smiled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Mr. Wood, I'd love to come for a ride- sweat and all."  
  
Daisy walked over to his broom and Oliver helped her onto his broom. She sat in front of him, tingling with excitement and looked over her shoulder at the grinning Wood. She couldn't help it - she knew she was falling for him. 


	3. Measure for Measure

High Flying Adored  
  
(A/N: Thank you to my two WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
Tanny: I would love to review your story and please give me any feedback on this one!! Your question on Katie will be answered in this Chapter! And you'll be pleased to know that it's going to keep getting fluffier!  
  
Kadama: I am sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been terribly busy and I must admit I had no inspiration!!! ENJOY!  
  
Oh and I keep forgetting my disclaimer!! I'm sure you all recognize which does not belong to me!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They were soaring above the grounds now. Daisy had never really trusted anyone but Oliver, when it came to flying a broomstick. She felt at ease with him even though the Quidditch pitch was a tiny patchwork of green, thousands of feet below them.  
  
They were alone - just Daisy, Oliver and the wide expanse of steely grey sky.  
  
"Do you remember the first time you ever took me riding on your broomstick?"  
  
Daisy leaned back a little, relaxing into Oliver's muscly chest. Her heart beat faster as he tightened his strong arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, it was at the beginning of our second year - you said that Jezzabelle Catz would have a fit."  
  
"She did! Do you know how crazy she was about you?"  
  
Oliver laughed and rested his chin on top of her head. Her hair smelt like jasmine and honey.  
  
They were weakening to each other every second.  
  
There would be many more broomstick rides like this and, although, as the months flew by, their feelings grew more intense, both held back; partly because of fear at losing their friendship and partly because of the uncertainty they felt of mutual feelings.  
  
******************Fifth year*********************** (A/N: I am aware that I have skipped to the Easter holidays of fifth year but nothing happened between Oliver and Daisy in fourth year - it was too soon for any direct romance. Hopefully there will be more in fifth year! ENJOY!!)  
  
The Easter holidays were approaching fast and Oliver signed up immediately to stay at Hogwarts. He needed to familiarize himself with the Quidditch pitch, which had just undergone "huge" renovations (Oliver considered a new grandstand a threat to his defense of the goals).  
  
He smiled as he saw Daisy's name on the sign up sheet. Of course. Now he remembered. Daisy's parents were in America on business for the Ministry of Magic, so Daisy, and her younger sister Katie, were staying at Hogwarts. The term was drawing to a rapid close and then, a week before Easter, Professor Mc Gonnagal called Daisy and Oliver to her office.  
  
Both looked puzzled as they sat awaiting her arrival.  
  
"Wonder what we've done wrong," whispered Daisy anxiously.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Miss Bell."  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal came sweeping into the room, accompanied by a young angular woman, dressed in satin robes. She had the same majestic air as Professor Mc Gonnagal but seemed more artistic.  
  
"No need to look so scared Mr. Wood - one would think you had just been told that Quidditch was banned. "  
  
"Karla." Here she turned to the stranger. "This is Mr. Oliver Wood, one of our finest Quidditch players, and Miss Daisy Bell, another of our greatest assets."  
  
You two, this is Karla Aurorus."  
  
Daisy's mouth dropped. Oliver looked confused. Professor Mc Gonnagal smiled.  
  
"Now - both of you must be wondering why you have been called here today. This morning Professor Dumbledore informed me that the Association of Magical Education is holding a social evening and ball for 5th Year representatives from Europe and America. Each school must provide two of its students. Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed the matter and decided that you both display many of the qualities that Hogwarts aims to develop. The ball is held on Easter night and you will both be traveling by broomstick, as is traditional. I'm sure neither of you will object to that."  
  
Here she allowed herself a smile.  
  
" You are both required to wear very smart dress robes and be on your best behaviour. I am sure you will not let us down. Mr. Wood that is all - would you kindly wait outside; I have one more thing I need to discuss with Miss Bell."  
  
Oliver nodded and walked over to the door, giving a last curious look at the mysterious Karla Aurorus. She seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
After about ten minutes Daisy emerged looking pleased. She had a slightly flushed face that, in Oliver's opinion, made her look very appealing.  
  
" What did she say Daise? And who was that Karla person? " Oliver asked as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
Daisy laughed.  
  
"That Karla person is the most famous and prestigious designer of dress robes in the world."  
  
Oliver lost his bewildered look.  
  
"And why was she here?"  
  
"She was taking my measurements for dress robes. They're doing you tomorrow. I don't think Mc Gonnagal thought it would be appropriate for you to see me in my bra and undies."  
  
Daisy smiled cheekily at the look on his face before climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
Oliver blushed a bit as her figure disappeared through the hole.  
  
I actually wouldn't mind seeing that sometime, thought Oliver, before cursing himself for what he'd been thinking.  
  
(A/N: I am in the process of writing Chapter 4 so it will soon be up!! PLEASE REVIEW!!) 


	4. Sweet Surrender

(A/N: SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IVE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! Ive been busy with Christmas and all! Thanks again to my BEEEEAUTIFUL reviewers! Personally I think the beginning of this Chapter is a bit boring but the next bit is ...well lets say I think you will enjoy it! Bear with me for the first half!!!  
  
POKELILPUPE: Thanks so much for all your feedback! I agree they should have an Oliver section! I would love to review your story.which one would you recommend? Also your list of fave. stories is VERY VERY useful!! Thanks again and please give me more feedback.you are a highly valuable reviewer!!!  
  
OH and I don't own anything you recognize; some things may be less obvious!! For example the fact that Daisy is Katie Bell's sister.)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Daisy turned off the shower and reached for her towel. She rubbed herself dry and started moisturizing her legs. She was singing.  
  
She pulled on her underwear, smiling. She was thinking, thinking of him. How he made her feel as if she was on fire every time he touched her hand or her shoulder or anywhere in fact, how he made her feel special, how he made her feel loved. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, and right now, she didn't feel she wanted to.  
  
" Furnacio hair ", she muttered. Her hair dried instantly. She now applied her makeup. She didn't need much but she wanted to look special tonight. Special for him. She hummed softly. She couldn't explain her sudden nonchalant view on her tender feelings for Oliver, her childhood playmate.  
  
She now took her dress robes from the cream tissue paper. They were very pale blue and had light floaty sleeves. There was also a pair of silver stilettos. Daisy laughed as she put these on. At least she would be nearly up to Oliver shoulder with these on.  
  
She looked down at her watch. Time to meet Oliver. She pulled on her traveling cloak. He would have to wait until the ball to see her properly.  
  
***  
  
They had arrived. The castle stood on a flat hill. The grassed area behind it was used as a kind of parking area. Daisy and Oliver landed and were immediately greeted by a small, squat creature with large turquoise eyes and a mop of white hair. Daisy and Oliver had both continued with Care of Magical Creatures (an option in 5th Year), so they knew that this creature was a Snow Fairy.  
  
"Greetings, young ones. Would you follow me please, miss. I will take you to get refreshed before the ball."  
  
The creature spoke in a foreign accent. It looked at Oliver and said, "You will please follow Remi. RRRRRRemi!"  
  
Another fairy appeared. This one had golden eyes.  
  
"See you in a minute, Oliver." Daisy smiled at him and disappeared into a doorway to their left.  
  
***  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. She stood in the doorway, blushing. Her robes flowed around her like an ocean, giving her hips and chest definition. His eyes traveled up to her face, which looked even more radiant and beautiful than ever. He was speechless. He wanted to kiss those full lips and hold her fragile body in his arms.  
  
"You are the most beautiful girl on earth, Dais," he breathed.  
  
Daisy blushed deeper.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she retaliated but she looked pleased all the same.  
  
She noticed how good he looked too.  
  
Oliver took her arm and led her down to the hall.  
  
After a brief introduction by Pierce Clearwater, the education minister (during which Oliver and Daisy could hardly take their eyes off each other) the dancing began.  
  
"Will you dance with me Daisy?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and she draped her arms around his neck. She still had to stretch a bit, despite the stilettos!  
  
He pulled her closer. They both blushed. She leaned her head on his well- built chest. She breathed in his masculine scent. He felt her small frame enclosed by his arms and that was the moment when he knew for sure. He was hopelessly, helplessly head-over-heels in love with her.  
  
He leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Um- Daise, do you want to - go somewhere?"  
  
She blushed. She had a good idea of what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
They walked outside. It was a beautiful night. The castle grounds had been lit up with tiny candles. Daisy and Oliver continued walking, past the rose garden, past the refreshment stalls, into the deep velvet of the grass.  
  
They stopped under a lemon tree. Oliver turned to face Daisy. She looked up at him. He was so attractively close, and they were so attractively alone.  
  
"Oliver, I need to tell - "  
  
Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him back, just letting him hold her. His arms rested in the small of her back. They pulled away, both of them reddening.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to know if Casper Jordan was right when he said you were a good kisser, Dais."  
  
Oliver smiled as he whispered into her ear. Daisy blushed a deeper shade of crimson.  
  
"And was he, Oliver?"  
  
Daisy looked up at him, smiling charmingly.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Daisy looked appalled. Oliver gave a deep laugh as he leaned closer.  
  
"You're not a good kisser, you're an amazing kisser, Dais."  
  
She tried to smack his arm playfully but he caught her hand in his.  
  
She felt his strong hands holding her delicate ones. Their eyes locked and they drew closer.  
  
"You know - it takes two to tango Oliver," Daisy whispered before their lips met and they were once more lost in each other. 


	5. Authors Note

A/N: hello all you Oliver/Katie fans!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for centuries but just wanted to say that a new (and IMPROVED) version of this fic. is on its way...any requests and suggestions are welcome – please no flames like that stupid jaded-rose or whatever the name was person – a note for her – I appreciate you may not have liked it but then DON'T fuckn read it!!! Thanks to all my other reviewers – you've been great!! XOXOXO MOI 


End file.
